


You Tell Me All Day That You're Lonely, Well Show Me Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Actual Plot This Time, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, There Is Nowhere Near Enough Andley, i guess, this is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*POV smut*<br/>Ashley is in a band, obviously. He may or may not be gay. He may or may not be in love with one of his best friends. And he may or may not have fantasies of fucking the aforementioned bandmate into an oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tell Me All Day That You're Lonely, Well Show Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Show Me" by Bruno Mars. I seriously am disappointed with the lack of Andley fic on this website. Legit, there needs to be more.

 

 

The sweaty bodies, heavy air, and pulsing music...it's disgusting. I mean, I like drinking and being out with my friends, yeah; but I don't get why the guys insist on dragging me out to the club with them every time the go out. For their sakes, I try to at least pretend I'm having fun. But having random girls grinding all over you and telling you how **hot** you are is not my idea of a fun night.

"Ashley," Andy's deep and seductive voice coos in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. _Well, maybe this night won't be_ that _bad..._

"Hey Andy, what's up?" I ask over the loud music, keeping my cool as I turn to look at him.

"Can we get outta here? It's hot and stinky," Andy answers, turning his nose up.

I laugh at him and nod. "Yeah, give me your car keys and we can go," I respond. He smiles and pulls his keys out of the pocket of his jeans (which leave nothing to the imagination...they're so tight it should be fucking illegal), then hands them over to me. Andy takes my hand and smiles down at me. "You get a kick outta being taller than me, don't you?"

"Yupp, I sure do," Andy replies with a smirk. _That fucking lip ring..._

I sigh softly to myself and walk him out to the parking lot, after he takes the time to say an obnoxious goodbye to Jinxx, CC, and Jake. They're drunk off their asses, like usual. He gets into the passenger seat while I get in the driver's, and he takes my hand again. I don't wanna sound like a teenage girl with her first crush, but I get fucking butterflies when he touches me. I try to ignore the fluttering in my chest and pull out of the parking lot.

"Hey, can I just crash at your place tonight?" Andy asks me.

I shrug and head for my apartment. "No problem." The car ride is quiet and unbelievably uneventful, which is odd for the two of us. We always talk about something, even if it's absolutely nothing. Once I park the car and we get out, Andy's hand slips back in mine. He's awfully touchy tonight, not that I mind the slightest bit. "You hungry or something?" I ask as the two of us just sit around on the couch.

"Nah, I'm fine," he replies, smiling at me. I nod and smile back. "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?" I ask back as my eyes meet his.

"I love you," Andy says.

I chuckle a bit, ignoring the hammering of my heart in my chest. "I know, I love you too."

Andy shakes his head and moves from the opposite side of the couch to my lap. "No, I mean it. I **really** love you, Ashley."

"Andy, you get really crazy when you're drunk," I state, even though the combination of his hips against mine and the words he's saying is making me harder by the second.

"No, I'm not even drunk. I'm completely sober, and I'm completely in love with you."

And with that, Andy's pinned under me on the couch, my lips hovering over his as I straddle him. "What the hell took you so long?" I growl as I kiss his lips. Andy smiles against my lips and kisses back, moaning as I grind my hips down against his. His hands start to crawl up my shirt, making me involuntarily shiver. He smirks and bites my lip gently, making me moan softly.

"Bedroom. Now," Andy says against my lips. I chuckle a bit to myself and get up, pulling him up with me to my room. Once we get up there, I pull his shirt off, taking time to admire the younger boy's muscles and beautifully pale skin, not missing the slight blush on his cheeks. Andy takes my shirt off as well and gently presses me against the wall, an evil and undeniably sexy gleam in his gorgeous blue eyes. He kisses my neck harshly, no doubt leaving a mark as he starts to take off my jeans. I smile to myself and watch him with darkened eyes as he traces my outlaw tattoo with his tongue, making quiet moans leave my mouth. Andy smirks again and pulls down my boxers, looking up at me as he slowly takes me in.

"Ah, fuck," I moan, running my fingers through his dark hair. "You're really good at this."

"S'not my first," Andy answers, although it comes out a bit more like, "Shnah murh furs," what with his lips wrapped around my dick. Still, I understand what he means. The singer hums against my "mic" and smiles lazily up at me while I grip his hair a bit tighter. I continue to moan his name as he brings me closer to my release.

I reluctantly pull him off. "On the bed, lose the jeans," I growl to him, smiling as he nods eagerly and rips off his jeans and boxers. He lays on his back with his legs spread, and the sight is almost enough to make me cum right here. But I fight it off and grab some lube and a condom from my bedside table, knealing between his legs and licking my lips. I hear Andy moan, and I smile up at him as I coat a few of my fingers, pressing my index finger into his opening. Andy groans loudly and scrunches his face up in pain. "Relax, Andy," I tell him, leaning up to kiss his squeezed shut eyes.

"Fuckin' hell that hurts," he says through gritted teeth.

"I know, I know," I respond. "But it'll be better in a minute babe." I push my finger a bit further and smile as his soft groans turn to whimpers.

"Ashley, need more," Andy whispers. I nod and add a second finger, scissoring him and listening as the whimpers go to hungry moans. "Feels really good..." I add a third finger, brushing against his prostate. "Ashley!" he cries out, arching up a bit. I smile and continue to finger him until I figure he's ready. I pull my fingers out and wipe them on the bed, making Andy whine.

"What is it that you want, babe?" I ask him with a teasing smirk.

"You, Ashley... Fuck, I want your cock inside of me so bad. Please, just fuck me...and no condom, I wanna feel you," he begs.

"Yeah? Mmm, you look so sexy, my little slut," I state, making Andy moan softly. I smile and spread the lube the length of my shaft as he watches me with hungry eyes. I run my hands up his thighs and push against his opening, slowly entering him. Andy groans and pushes my hips down with his hands, making me tsk and shake my head. I take both of his hands and pin them above his head, starting a slow rhythm for us.

"Ash, faster," Andy pleads as he looks up at me with dark, lustful blue eyes that are almost black. I can't deny him forever.... I let go of his hands and grab his hips instead, rocking my hips faster into his and listening to his angelic, throaty moans.

"How's that for ya?" I ask him as I squeeze them a bit tighter.

"Feels amazing, Ashley," he answers, his hands gripping my shoulders and leaving scratches down my back. "Fuck, feels so amazing."

"Sure does, baby," I coo as I lean up to kiss his lips. Andy kisses back, nibbling my bottom lip. I smirk and continue to fill the younger man, listening to the sound of our moans and skin hitting skin. I take a hold of his erection and pump him in time with my strokes, hitting his weak spot and moaning softly at how he clenches around me before releasing on our stomachs and my hand, screaming my name. Andy sits up slightly, pressing our messy chests together and biting my neck, whispering in my ear how good I feel. With a few more strokes, I cum inside of him, making him cry out and grip my biceps, pulling me on top of him.

"Holy...fuck," Andy pants as I pull out and lay next to him.

I chuckle a bit. "Yeah, you were amazing," I state as I kiss his lips. Andy kisses back and smiles softly. "You know, I fucking love you."

Andy's eyes light up childishly. "I love you too, Ash."


End file.
